O garoto da outra sala
by Mariana Taisho Cullen
Summary: Baseada em fatos reais. Bella é uma menina que adora confusão e caçar brigas com os professores. Mas o que acontece quando ela conhece Edward, que é irmão de uma de suas melhores amigas, Alice. Muita confusão e comédia. ULTIMO CAPITULO ONN.
1. Primeira impressão

**O inicio **

Era uma vez, uma menina aplicada, chamada Isabella Swan, ela estudava em uma escola muito boa...

Ok, essa era pra eu rir, eu isabella, popularmente conhecida como bella, aplicada, só se for no dia que o Papai Noel for virgem...

Ok, eu vou começar a historia do meu jeito, vou contar minha esperiencias, e a vez em que me apaixonei por um menino da sala do lado, sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo.

_5 de fevereiro, primeiro dia de aula._

OMG, cada ano que se passava o nível de meninos bonitos dessa escola caia, afinal, o que eu podia esperar da Fork's high school?? Eu estava chegando na escola, minha picape vermelha rugia, parei em uma vaga um pouco afastada. Vi minhas melhores amigas, Alice e Rosalie correrem até mim, afinal, quem não me viu chegando, acho que o som do motor do meu carro acordava até mesmo o diretor, que provavelmente estava babando na bunda da nove secretária.

-Bella! Você não acredita, meu irmão veio estudar aqui! - Apesar de eu conhecer Alice a mais de 4 anos, nunca tinha visto seu irmão, pelo o que ela me contava, ele estava fazendo intercambio na Europa.

-Wow, isso é legal! – Ela deu um sorriso maravilhoso, seus dentes tão brancos e alinhados... Ai que inveja, mas fazer o que? Alegria de pobre dura pouco ...

- Você não acredita quem vai dar aula de ciência pra nós Bella, o Flaviado¹!!

-Shauuhsausuahsuahsuahsa! Sério? OMG, acho que ele vai passar o Mike de ano denovo, só porque o menino assumiu a homossexualidade!

-Verdade, você ficou sabendo que ele tava saindo com o Taylor? – Dessa vez foi Rose quem pronunciou.

-Nossa!!! – E pensar que ele já chegou a dar em cima de mim, o que um pênis não faz com as pessoas não é??

-TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (isso era pra ser o sinal da escola ok?)

-Acho que agente vai ter que ir pra sala não?

- Não tecnicamente, vamos chegar atrasadas, agora é aula da Mariza, aquela wadia que dá aula de Matemática.

-Só porque é a aula dela... – Vamos ficar no banheiro.

Como dissemos que iamos fazer, chegamos na sala atrasadas por 10 minutos, a professora só faltou jogar o quadro-negro na gente, é incrível como a escola pode estressar as pessoas. Fomos pra coordenação, pegar um comunicado². Entramos, esse lugar já era tão familiar pra mim, já até fiz amizade com o povim daqui, de vez enquando eles até me deixam matar aula na sala de informática, aonde eu fico jogando gun bound e ragnarok. ³

Quando nós fomos pra secretária, esperar a coordenadora, eu vejo o ser mais lindo do universo, seus cabelos eram lindos, meio arrepiados, devia estar na mesma série que a gente, era super musculoso e usava um all star preto e sujo nos pés, eu confesso, sempre tive uma queda por homens de all star.

Acho que eu dei uma secada tão grande no cara que ele devia ter emagrecido um 2 quilos, meus olhos pararam quando chegaram na sua bunda. OMG, OMG, OMG! Porque esse homem tinha que ter uma bunda tão bonita?

- Bella, você está bem?

- Minha filha, você viu aquele deus grego ali? Acho que fiquei excitada. - Alice começou a rir descontroladamente, quando se recuperou, seus olhos estavam marejados e seu rosto vermelhos, resultado do longo minuto de estranhisse.

-Bella, eu conheço aquele cara. – Nesse exato momento, o homem virou, seu rosto era tão bonito quanto o resto.

- Olá Alice, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Wow, eu fui expulsa de sala, sem querer, eu juro.

- Vou fingir que acredito em você- Ela lançou um sorriso torto para mim e Rose. – Já vou indo, até mais meninas, até o almoço maninha.

Acho que Foi nesse momento que eu quase desmaiei no meio da coordenção.

- Até Edward. – Ele foi embora e Alice começou a rir denovo, mas desta ez acompanhada por Rose. – Então Bella, você gostou do meu irmão.

- Não posso negar, acho que o negocio de bundas é de família.- Ela parou de rir bruscamente.

- Ei, eu não tenho bunda grande! E você acabou de admitir que achou a bunda do meu irmão gostosa.

- Merda – murmurei baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, seu segredo está salvo comigo.

Eu juro que ia pular nela e batar naquela bunda desproporcional ao resto do corpo até que ela me implorasse para parar. Só que a coordenadora chegou. Josilene. Qum coloca o nome da filha de Joselene??

- Garotas, venham pra minha sala- Sua voz não era nada amigavel.

Lá vamos no´s pra mais uma longa hora de sermões inúteis.

* * *

Oie gente!!

Eu sei q devia tah escrevendo Red eyes, mas eu precisava escrever essa fic.

Ela é baseada em fatos reais da minha vida. Muitas história que eu vou contar são verdade, como por exemplo, a quedinha que eu sinto pelo menino gostoso da sala ao lado.

Bom, espero que gostem e aproveitem e deixem uma review, aqui e em Red eyes.

Beijinhuss mordidos. Mariiana

¹ Nós realmente apelidamos meu professor com esse nome.

² Na minha escola eles distribuem esses comunicados pros pais assinarem de mês em mês, não sei se nas suas escolas é assim.

³ Uns jogos que meus amigos são viciados, por mas que eu não goste muito.


	2. Primeira conversa PARTE l

**Conhecendo- se**

-Belaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Alice me gritou do outro lado do pátio, veio corrrendo até mim, se fosse eu, provavelmente já estaria de cara no chão- O carlisle tah convidando você e a Rose pra almoçar lá em casa. Topa?

- Sei não Alice...

-O Ed vai tah lá.

-Tamo esperando u que pra ir entaum?? - Ela sorriu medonhamente.

-Bella, eu ainda vou arranjar um jeito de você ficar com o meu irmão. – E saiu saltitando por aí. OK, aquela baixinha realmente me assustava.

O sinal tocou, só mais 5 horarios até o Edward, vamos Bella, você agüenta. Wow fuck! Agora era aula da Bety, minha professora de inglês que é vesga. Gente, ma ela não é vesga de verdade, seus olhos que são muito pequenos e dão impressão de irregularidade. Pra quem naum entendeu, isso foi cinismo. Pra resumir, eu e o trio calafrio ( Eu, Rose e Alice ), odiamos essa mulher, ou E.T. chame do que quiser. E digamos que o sentimento é mutuo, ou seja o resultado é que essa coisa encara agente de 5 em 5 minutos, por mais que a gente nunca saiba pra quem ela está olhando.

* * *

5 Horarios depois:

Fomos pra casa dos Cullen no porshe amarelo da Alice. A casa ficava meio afastada, mas o lugar era muito bonito e apreciado, digamos que só as pessoas fodonas tinham suas casas. E os Cullen eram um desse fodões, não me pergunte como um medico e uma decoradora ganham tanto, mas eu acho que eles fazem parte da máfia russa.

Descemos do carro, entramos, eles definitivamente eram da máfia, a casa era toda "enfeitada" com aparelhos de ultima geração, tirando o fato dos carros que eles possuíam na garagem.

Rose chegou logo depois, na sua (brasília amarela!!) Mercedes vermelha, será que todo mundo tem carrão menos eu??? Vo vira EMO, ecaaa!cho que eu nunca vo vira EMO, meia arrastão não combina comigo.

- Olá garotas, - como eu podia confundir aquela voz??? – que bom que vieram!

Ele estava mais gostoso que de costume. Camisa pólo branca, calça jeans e o all star.

OMg!! Xonei

* * *

Só vo escrever isso hj, minha mãe tah quase tacando a xicara ni mim, tenhu q ir dormir.

Valew pelas reviews! Te mais gente! ^^


	3. Primeira conversa PARTE ll

Continuação cap.2

Estavamos nós no meio do almoço, quando eu e Edward começamos a conversar:

-Vocês viram que abriu um clube novo aqui perto?

-Vi sim, chama Taylor's club não é?

-É lá tem galinha d'ngola, uma espécie brasileira não é?

-Pensei que fosse da angola.

-Não, é d'ngola

-Eu gosto de angu! – Todo mundo virou pra encarar Rosalie, que tinha falado isso, eu acho que ri tanto que comecei a engasgar, e Edward teve que me ajudar. Não que eu reclame, já que fiquei pertinho daquele corpo maravilhosamente malhado dele.

-Tah melhor??

-To sim, Valew.

Ele deu um sorriso, e eu acho que engasguei de novo, porque ele tava lê me acudindo de novo. Acho que vou engasgar mais vezes.

Já era de tarde, e após uma sessão tortura com Alice e Rose, que incluía pinçar a sobrancelha, depilar a perna com cera quente e puxar os cabelos com uma escova até quase arranca-los da cabeça, resolvemos fazeer um passeio na cidade.

Agente tava no meio da avenida quando a Alice para bruscamente.

-Parô!! Olha aqueles meninos lá!

- OMFDG! Eles são muito gostosos!

-Vamos atrás deles entaum!

-Podem ir só vocês garotas, prefiro outras pessoas que tem a bunda mais redonda sabe? E Alice, o que é OMFDG?

-OW my fuck Dercy Gonçalves.

-Sóóóó!!

-Sou uma pessoa criativa, preciso canalizar isso pra alguma inutilidade. =)

-Vamos rápido Lice, eles já tão ficando longe!

-Beijosnabunda Bella. Pode ir pra minha casa, já que seu pai provavelmente tah trabalhando.

-Ok. Boa sorte garotas. ^.^

Elas saíram correndo atrás dos meninos. Ok, e depois eu sou a louca pervertida que pega qualquer homem bonito que vê. Mas agora eu estou focada somente em um, e eu vou encontrar ele agora.

Cheguei na casa dos Cullen mafiosos e bati a campainha. Alguém atendeu, e era Edward sem camisa, Vocês querem que eu tenha um enfarte né? Só pode...

-Ah, oi Bella. Entra ai.

-Licença

-Toda.

-Cadê minha irmã?

-Foram seguir uns meninos que elas viram na rua.

-Porque isso não me surpreende?

-Naum sei...

-Pode esperar aqui em baixo, só vou colocar uma blusa. – Ainda bem, porque eu já estava a pnto de ataca-lo no meio da sala.

-Ok.

* * *

**E ai gente??**

**RAxo de rir escrevendo essa fic ^^**

**Que bom q estaum gostando. Logo logo eu posto mais.**

**Beijos mordidos**


	4. Durante as aulas

Gente, antes de escrever u q vai acontecer com o Edward e com a Bella, eu vou escrever algumas coisas que aconteceram durante as aulas. Ok?

* * *

**Ciências**

-Queridos, hoje a aula é sobre plantas! - OMG, porque esse cara tinha que ser tão bixa? Só faltava ele admitir que conhecia o Wilson. - Vamos ter uma aula fora da sala, vou mostrar alguns tipos de plantas pra vocês. - Ele nos guiou para fora de sala, em direção ao jardim da escola.

- A samambaia é um exemplo das plantas trepadeiras... BLABLABLABLA...

- Bella,- Rose me chamou baixinho. - O Flaviado tah exitado, olha só, o pau dele tah duro, acho que as plantas trepadeiras tem algum efeito sobre ele.

- OMG! Alice, o pau do Flaviado tah duro!

-OMFCN! EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE O PAU....- Metade da sala se virou pra olhar pra gente. - SSARINHO ESTÁ VOANDO!

-asuUASHaushuSHHSAUu!!! Alice, você realmente devia fazer um manual sobre essas suas siglas, o q é OMFCN?

-Vou pensar no assunto. Quer dizer Ow my fuck chuck norris!¹

-Ah tah... ^^ Vamos voltar a prestar atenção na aula!

- Como se você estivesse prestando atenção antes.

-Existem também as raizes tuberosas, como a da batata.

- Fessora, ups, fessor, as raizes tuberosas é que causam a tuberculose??? - OK, Ele naum me respondeu, mas o olhar mortal que ele me lançou me diz que não são essas raizes que causam a tuberculose.

**Matemática**

Nunca, nunca mesmo, comece a rir desesperadamente duranta a aula.

- Bella, - Era a Rose. - Olha a foto que eu achei no meu celular. - Ela me passou o celular, e a foto não nada menos que um cara se masturbando!

-!!! - Eu tenho um problema, quando eu começo a rir, nada me faz parar.

-Isabella!- Como eu poderia confundir a voz que atormenta meus piores pesadelos, ou meus melhores sonhos, onde eu mato ela afogada na privada? Era a Mariza. - Pare de rir agora!- E é logico que eu naum parei né!;D - Pra fora agora mocinha!

-Eu não vo sair, se quiser que eu saia, vem me tirar. - Impressão minha ou ela tah ficando vermelha.

- Saia agora, ou eu vou chamar a coordenadora!

- Fica a vontade, vou esperar ela confortavelmente. - Ela não chamo a Joselene, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela me odeia agora.

**Inglês**

Por mais incrivel que pareça, eu não estou envolvida nessa confusão.

Estavam Rose e Alice conversando via barquinho de papel, pra quem naum entendeu, elas fazem um barquinho e ficam mandando biletinho por ele. No papel estava escrito assim:

Odeio certas pessoas -( a setinha apontada pra professora)

Eu tbm, ela é vesga pra krai!

Eu sei.

_________

Mas as retardadas, mendaram o bilhete quando a professora estava virada pra frente, ela viu e pegou o barquinho e o leu. Acho que ela tbm odeia a gente, porque ela não ficou com cara de muitos amigos não. Mesmo que normalmente ela também fique assim.

* * *

Tah ai. O proximo cap. eu escrevo sobre a B. e o E. ok?

Beijins e deixem reviews, valew a quem me coloco nos favortos.

Vocês naum sabem como eu fico feliz ao receber uma review ;D

Té mais.

¹ Vi isso em otra fic, e achei legal ^^


	5. Primeiro beijo

Continuando a historia da bella e do Edward... Desculpe a demora, leia a N/A no final. Obrigada pelas reviews. *-*

Depois de alguns minutos ele desceu com uma camisa branca, que mesmo sendo meio folgada marcava seus músculos. OK, se eu tiver um ataque quem me leva pro hospital? Porque só de imaginar aqueles braços em volta de mim...

- Bella, você está bem?- Não seu retardado, você acabo de cortar meus pensamentos eróticos em relação a você... Mas é lógico que eu não falei isso, né?

-To sim, só tava meio distraída...

-Humm... Está com fome?

-Simm... *-*

-Quer comer o que?

-Tem morango??

-Sim, e leite condensado também...

-Ahaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Tamo esperando o que pra ir comer entaum??- Ele deu um sorriso torto e minhas pernas até amoleceram...

- Vem aqui entaum... – Ele me puxou pelo braço. Chegamos na cozinha, Edward pegou os morangos na geladeira e o leite condensado em um armário, despejou tudo em uma vasilha, pegou dois garfos e me entregou um.

-Bon appetit.(escreve assim??)- Peguei um morango, mas o leite condensado escorregou pelo canto da minha boca, Edward se aproximou, limpou minha boca com seus dedos, e os lambeu. OMFDG!! Excitei! Nossos rostos se aproximaram ainda mais, nossos lábios se tocaram, o beijo começou a ficar mais ardente. Mas foi subtamente interrompido por Alice nos berrando do andar inferior. Eu juro que eu mato ela um dia...

- Nós terminamos isso depois. OK Bella?

-Ok. – Dei um selinho em seus lábios. Fui até Alice

-Bella, você não vai acreditar!!!

O que foi Alice?

POV ALICE

Eu e Rose seguimos os caras por algumas ruas, depois nós os chamamos, eles se aproximaram e começamos a conversar.

-Olá mininos.

-Olá gatinhas. Meu nome é Emmet, e esse é Jasper. – Emmet era grande, e mais parecia um urso, seu músculos eram bem aparentes pelos braços destampados.

-Meu nome é Alice, e essa é Rosalie, mas podem chamar ela de Rose.

- Então, porque vocês nos chamaram?

-Wow, nós achamos vocês bonitinhos. – Ok, Rosalie realmente era cara de pau.

- Então é um sentimento mutuo.- Rosalie não era única cara de pau aqui.

-Que agente se encontrar um dia desses?

-Claro, aqui está meu telefone : 9826-8384

-Ok, vou ligar pra vocês, até mais. – Jasper deu um beijo na bochecha de Rosalie, e em mim, mesmo eu achando que foi sem querer, me deu um beijo nos cantos dos lábios.

FIM DO POV DA ALICE

**N/A:** Bom, minhas amigas realmente seguiram um caras bonitos na rua, não, eu nunca tive coragem de chegar perto do menino da outra sala, nunca nem mesmo falei com ele.

Desculpe a demora pra postar, mas se vocês visitarem meu perfil, irão entender o motivo.

Eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra escrever, e nem to com cabeça pra isso também, acho que sempre que eu começo a escrever uma fic boa, ela acaba ficando viajada no final. Esse é o penúltimo capitulo da fic, o próximo é um prólogo. Deixem reviews, quem sabe eu me animo e escrevo melhor??

**Mariiana Marcatto**


	6. Primeiros meses

_2 meses depois_

O que eu poso dizer? Muita coisa mudou nesses últimos meses, eu estou namorando o Edward, sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu, nós estamos namorando... Brigamos muito, mas no fim nos resolvemos com alguns beijos. Outro fato menos importante, para mim pelo menos, é que Rosalie está namorando Emmet, E Alice está com o Jasper! Elas são loucas, seguiram os caras na rua e já estão a namorar, bem, elas devem ter é sorte mesmo...

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-Despertador FDP! – Taquei a origem do som bem longe, ele se estraçalhou na parede.

-Bella! O que eu disse sobre quebrar seus despertadores? E agora acorda, você tem que ir pra escola. –

Me levantei bem devagar, coloquei uma calça jeans, e uma camiseta verde, passai uma maquiagem de leve no rosto, estava pronta! Desci as escadas rapidamente, engoli meu café da manhã e dirigi com minha picape velha até a escola.

Edward estava me esperando como sempre, encostado em seu volvo preto, me aproximei e selei nossos lábios.

-Bom dia Bella.

-Bom dia.

Péééééééééééeéééeééeééée´(sinal da escola ok?)

Será que essas coisas estavam de complô contra mim e estavam destruindo todos os meus momentos bons? Primeiro o meu sono, e agora o meu momento com Edward.

- Fico aqui. – Disse ele em frente a sua sala, que ficava do lado da minha.

-Ok, até mais. – Fui para minha sala, bom, muito bom, o primeiro horário era espanhol, o que quer dizer bagunça. Encontrei Alice e Rosalie na classe, trocamos de lugar, e ficamos uma na frente da outra.

-Buenos dias muchachos! Hoje vamos assistir um filme sobre fabulas, a lebre e a tartaruga.- Ela tava zoando comigo Ne? Eu,Alice e Rosalie trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

Fomos para a sala de vídeo. Ela era fechada, sem nenhum ar condicionado ou ventilador, não que isso fizesse muita diferença em Forks, mas mesmo assim, a sala era abafada e horrível.

-Alice, descobre o que eu trouxe pra aula hoje? – Rosalie tirou um pote de amoeba laranja de dentro da mochila.

-Amoeba! – Essa aula ia ser muitoo engraçada. Bem, pra resumir, começamos a brincar de guerra de amoeba, depois que ela estava bem suja, _acidentalmente _la foi lançada no cabelo da professora, Victoria, acho que se ela tivesse garras teria nos matado na hora, foi então que ela percebeu seus cabelos vermelhos queimados de sol sujos com amoeba, ela começou a gritar e espernear, o diretor chegou na sala, e então nós sacamos o potinho da amoeba na mão da Alice, jogamos ele pela janela, no fim, a professora foi embora, segundo os boatos ela foi obrigada a raspar o cabelo, ok, agora eu tenho certeza que ela odeia agente.

No final da aula fomos todos nós pra casa dos Cullen, fazer uma sessão de filmes.

Começamos assistindo " Romeu e Julieta '' Segundo Emmet, o filme é chato e meloso. Depois assistimos "Jogos Mortais" Fiquei agarrada em Edward o filme inteiro. Em algum momento, Jasper e Alice subiram pros quartos, ok, não queria imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo.

De noite, Edward me acompanhou até em casa, me deu um beijo de despedida, alguns minutos depois ele escalou minha janela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? E se Charlie te pegar??

-Não se preocupe, ele está dormindo, escuto os roncos lá da rua. Agora arreda pra lá. – Eu arredei me aninhei em seus braços, e por mais que não quisesse, o sono se apossou de mim. Acordei na manhã seguinte, sentindo falta de alguma coisa, Edward não estava lá, quando abri os olhos, havia um bilhete no travesseiro :

_Te vejo mais tarde, _

_Te amo muito!_

_Do seu eterno;_

_E.C._

_Oie gente! Como vão?? Bem, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, mas teve uma que falou assim:_

_Vamos aprender a escrever,sim?. E mais uma coisinha,se você quer uma boa fanfic,sugiro que refaça essa. Beijinhos :_

_Bom, eu fiquei bem infeliz com esse comentário, mas tudo bem, porque você não me manda umas sugestões pra eu escrever melhor?_

_Estou providenciando os capítulos maiores, e a cotnuação da fic..._

_Beijos mordidos,_

_Mariiana Marcatto. ;D_


	7. Primeiras provas

_Gente!!! Tudo joia? Valeu pelo apoio e obrigada pelas reviews. Sejam bem vindas as ovas leitoras e espero que aproveitem muito. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas está em época de provas, não que eu estude pra elas, mas nessa época eu fico com muiitaaa preguiça. Continue lendo a N/A no final do Capitulo. ;D_

Fui para a escola. Estava chovendo, e de sobra hoje tinha prova final de religião. Muito bom levando em conta que essa é minha matéria _preferida._ Pra quem não entendeu, fui extremamente sarcástica agora. Eu odeio religião. Nunca consegui entender como Maria era virgem e teve um filho, e se ela era virgem, como que eles fizeram o parto. Mas enfim, quando eu pergunto isso pra Rosemarie, professora dessa matéria, ela simplesmente me ignora.

Passei o olho pelo estacionamento, procurando por um volvo prateado. Meu olhar se encontrou com o de Edward, e eu sorri. Estacionei o carro e fui até ele.

-Olá Edward. – Dei um selinho nele.

-Vejo que não está de bom humor hoje. – Ele esboçou um sorriso torto, eu _nunca_ ia me acostumar isso.

-Como sabe?

-Simples. Normalmente você viria correndo até mim, pularia nos meus braços e diria que ama muito.

-Eu não faço isso. – Emburrei minha cara.

-Eu sei, mas adora te ver nervosa. – Minhas bochechas coraram.

-VTNC Edward.

-Desculpe Bella, mas não poderei te conceber esse desejo, eu gosto de mulheres, a não ser que seja o Wilson, mas eu nem conheço ele. – E deu de ombros.

Me despedi de Edward com um beijo. Fui para minha sala, muito bom, primeiro horário era matemática.

Me sentei o lugar de sempre, não era meu lugar oficial, mas sentar no fundo as sala, na ultima fileira, longe da janela, é foda. Então eu sento em um lugar aonde fico do lado da Alice e da Rosalie, já que elas sentam praticamente uma atrás da outra.

Mariza entrou na sala. Mal gosto é incrível, calça jeans meio justa, uma bata que mais parecia é que ela queria voar e uma rasteirinha MUITO Brega. Alguem além de mim já percebeu que nenhuma professora tem bunda?

-Isabella, vai pro seu lugar agora! – Vozinha de taquara rachada irritante!

-Eu to no meu lugar fessora.

-Não, seu lugar é lá trás.

-Mas você sabe que eu passo mal sentando lá trás.

-Você senta lá desde o inicio do ano, e só agora começou a passar mal?

-Sabe fessora, desde o inicio do ano eu te peço pra trocar de lugar, e você me ignora, coisa estranha né? – Impressão minha ou ela ta ficando vermelha? As meninas estão segurando pra não começar a rir.

-Eu vou ficar esperando aqui até você voltar pra lá.

-Se eu fosse você pegava uma cadeira e esperava sentada.

-Isso é jeito de falar com um professor menina?

-Não to vendo nenhum professor, só um animal chato e velho.

-PRA FORA DE SALA AGORA.

-Vem me tirar daqui.

-Vou chamar a coordenadora!

-Pode chamar. – Me deus, a Alice vai começar a rir.

- Então turma. Vamos começar a aula.

-Vey, você tem muita manha pra irritar professor. – Alice cochichou comigo.

-! Botei moral né?

-Demais! – E então começamos a fazer bagunça.

Ultimo horário, a prova de religião. Merda! A professora começa a entregar as provas.

Escrevo meu nome no cabeçalho e na lista de presença. Olho pra prova.

**1ª Questão: Porque devemos, assim como a líder religiosa Madre Teresa de Calcutá, ajudar e dar apoio ao próximo?**

_Meu deus, to fudida! Vejamos, deus é pai não dá pra por, já sei!_

Pois ajudando ao próximo estaremos colaborando para criar uma sociedade mais justa e melhor. 

_Que merda foi essa que eu escrevi? Da onde eu tirei isso?_

**2ª Questão: Quais são os valores do judaísmo?**

_E eu vo saber?_

-Respeitar o próximo

-Chuck Norris

Bom, o resto da prova eu não vou por ou vocês ficariam traumatizados com tanta merda.

Enfim, eu fui horrível nessa prova, mas fazer o que né?

Porcaria, tão me chamando na coordenação, parece que descobriram que foi a gente que tacou a amoeba no cabelo da Victoria, e aqui estamos nós, prontas pra tomar mais um sermão do diretor, muitoo bom!

_Genteee! Desculpa pelo capitulo de merda, mas é só pra matar a curisidade de vocês. Vou aproveitar q to aqui e falar que vou viajar pra Cabo Frio do dia 10 ao dia 20, por isso vou ficar sem postar. Alguem ai pra lá nessa época? Quem sabe a gente se encontra? ^^_

_Caros leitores! Ponho ou não ponho lemons?? Eis a questão e você que decidem. Deixem opiniões construtivas, ou não tão construtivas assim, ._

_Beijos na bunda._

_Mariiana Marcatto _


	8. Primeira viagem

**Primeira viagem.**

-Bella!- Gritou alguém enquanto eu me dirigia ao refeitório. Podia reconhecer aquela voz irritante de longe.

-O que você quer Alice? – Eu não estava de bom humor. TPM desgraçada.

-Bem...

-Desembucha colega! – Ela me olhou malignamente.

-Sem paciência. – Resmungou baixinho.

-Eu escutei.

-Fodas. – Ai essa doeu. - Mas enfim, queria te chamar pra ir viajar.

-Sei não amiga...

-O Ed vai.

-Estamos fazendo o que aqui ainda. – Ela riu, eu também. Minha risada parecia histérica perto da dela, que mais soava como irritantes sininhos perfeitos. Eu falava mal dela dessa forma, mas é porque eu tenho um pouco, só um pouquinho ouviu? De inveja. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, em um cantinho escuro, depressivo e EMO do meu coração eu amava ela. Ok, eu exagerei. Amo ela muito, como uma irmã e uma amiga daquelas que você cai na porrada por ela, se machuca mas ta pouco se fudendo, só porque consegui dar uns socos na pessoa que a incomodou. – Falando sério, a gente vai pra onde?

-Você vai adorar isso. – Deu um sorrisinho meio de canto, oh não, ela está armando alguma coisa. – Vamos ao Brasil! – Começou a dar pulinhos e bater palmas freneticamente. Eu devia estar com uma cara de taxo.

-Você ta zoando não é? Eu não tenho dinheiro pra isso Alice, você sabe.

-Bella, aceite isso como o meu presente e o de Ed, pelo Natal. – Minha cara emburrou. – Por faaaaaaavor. – Mordi o lábio. – Por favorzinho. – Ei, cara de cachorro molhado é injusto! Eu cedi. Ela sorriu e me puxou pelo braço, até nós sentarmos numa mesa com Rose, Emmet, Jasper e Edward, no qual e cumprimentei dando um selinho em seus lábios. Sorri para os meus amigos e eles me devolveram o gesto.

-A Bella vai com a gente pessoal! – Todos deram sorrisos colgate. Ai que inveja, nossa, tenho andado muito invejosa esses dias, tenho que parar com isso.

- Bella, - disse Emm, essa cara, ele ia falar merda. – uma coisinha. Se no meio da noite eu escutar você e o Edward fazendo sexo selvagem e me acordarem, vai ter tumulto ta me ouvindo? – O meu deus, ele tinha falado isso, no meio do refeitório, minha cara começou a ficar vermelha, e eu engasguei com a comida.

-Emmet- Ralhou Edward, enquanto me socorria.

-Desculpa. Só tava dando um aviso prévio, imagina se eu tivesse que interromper os dois, ia ser nojento. – Engasguei mais ainda. – Vey, acho que ainda vou filmar a Bella engasgando e ficando vermelha ao mesmo tempo. Ia bombar no youtube. – Eu e Ed mandamos um olhar mortífero ao meu cunhado emprestado. Todos na mesa riram. Tem jeito de alguém morrer de vergonha? No sentido literal, porque se tiver, ta acontecendo comigo agora.

_**Um mês depois**_

O que me faz estar no aeroporto, em pleno dia 23 de dezembro? Simples, o meu namorado gostoso que está do meu lado agora. Mas acho que eu estou pensando seriamente em desconsiderar a idéia de Alice. Olho para o lado e Edward sorri pra mim, no que eu estava pensando mesmo?

-Passageiros do vôo 6730 com destino ao Brasil, o embarque será em 10 minutos. – Informou aquela vozinha irritante de aeroporto.

- É a gente, vão simbora perrsoal. – Disse Emm, destacando o R e tentano fazer um sotaque caipira.

-Emmet, faça um favor à sociedade e nunca mais imite um caipira, OK?- Disse Alice.

-Espera! Isso me lembro uma piadinha. – Comemorou ele feliz.

-Fala. – Disse Jasper pouco interessado.

-O que o pintinho caipira disse pro pintinho da cidade?

-Eu que vou saber?

-Pir!

-Cri, cri,cri... (~Tentei imitar grilos Ok?)

-Vocês não entenderam não? Piu, pir, caipira, associo?

-Emmet, a gente já tinha entendido!

-Ham! Então por que não riram?

-Porque não teve graça. Você é realmente lerdo não é?

-Só um pouquinho. ^^ - Nós fomos até o salão de embarque e entramos no avião.

-Alice, você é doida?

-Só um pouquinho, porque?

-Primeira classe? Eu não conseguiria pagar isso nem juntando um mês de mesada!

-É por isso minha cara que eu estou pagando pra você! – Os casais se sentaram juntos nos pares de cadeiras. Peguei meu I-pod e comecei a escutar a musica No surprise, do daughtry. Toda vez que eu escuto essa musica me dá vontade de chorar, fica até parecendo um EMO.

Depois de 12 horas sentada em um banco de avião, tudo bem, que ele era bem confortável. Eu pude ver o cristo redentor, não era a toa que ele era uma das sete maravilhas modernas, pude ver o corcovado, gente, aquilo era lindo! E a praia então? Simplesmente maravilhosa!

-Wow, se a gente for ter lua de mel vai ser aqui, ok Ed?

- Tudo bem Bella!

-A Bella não perde oportunidade né? É só chegar aqui que já fica falando de lua de mel, pais tropical, Rose, acho que a gente podia seguir os exemplos dela.

-Nossa Emm, você não se cansa nunca, não é?

-Nunca, Baby.

"Essa viagem promete!" – Pensei enquanto o avião começava a pousar no aeroporto, e pra variar um pouco Rosalie e Emmet discutiam sobre a relação.

_Desculpa a demora! Esse fim de ano ta difícil! Mas eu consegui tirar um tempo da praia pra escrever e procurar inspiração pra esse e pro próximo capitulo. Pra compensar escrevi o maior capitulo que eu já fiz. Obrigada pelas review! Feliz Ano Novo pra vocês, que tenham tudo de bom! _

_VTNC é uma abreviatura para o palavrão Vai tomar no cu._

_Gente, eu vou por lemons, mas vai estar em negrito, então se você não quiser ler pode simplesmente pular ok?_

_Que bom que estão gostando =)_

_Beijins_

_Mariana Marcatto._


	9. Primeira vez, a história chega ao fim

Cap.9

Chegamos ao nosso hotel. Eu ia literalmente matar Alice. O hall era luxuoso, como provavelmente, o resto do lugar. As luminárias eram de cristal, e estavam depositadas sobre mesinhas de madeira escura. Sofás eram distribuídos de forma ampla e bem planejada. O designer fez um bom trabalho. A parede pintada de um tom de vinho dava ao local um ar imponente. Homens vestidos de ternos e mulheres de vestidos de todas as variedades e saltos altíssimos passavam ao nosso lado. Mais parecia que eu estava em LA do que no Brasil.

-Alice, me fala que esse não é o nosso hotel.

-Claro que não bobinha, se fosse você ia me matar. Vim aqui só pra pegar isso. – Ela balançou uma chave em frente ao seu rosto.

-Graças a Deus. – Edward me abraçou pela cintura, me deu um beijo no pescoço, que fez um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo. Como era possível para alguém amar e desejar tanto quanto eu?Ele me conduziu de volta ao carro.

Passávamos por uma praia, percebi pelo famoso calçadão que se tratava de Copacabana. O carro parou de frente para uma casa singela, de dois andares à beira da praia. Era toda feita de madeira e a varanda de vidro. Um mordomo apareceu não sei de onde e carregou nossas malas. O primeiro cômodo era uma sala conjugada com a cozinha, no canto mais afastado existia uma escada que nos levava ao segundo andar, aonde haviam 3 quartos com cama de casal e mais um no fim do corredor de solteiro, que devia ser aonde Henrique, o mordomo dormia.

Quando eu e Edward chegamos ao nosso quarto as nossas malas já estavam devidamente desfeitas e guardadas. Deitei na cama exaurida e Edward me acompanhou.

-Nunca fiz uma viajem tão cansativa em toda a minha vida. – Ele virou para mim e me abraçou.

Começou a tocar I'm Yours, do Jason Mraz, no radio, que até agora eu não tinha percebido estar ligado.

-Me concede esta dança senhorita Swan?

- Por que não senhor Cullen? – Começamos a dançar ao redor o quarto. Tenho admitir, ele dançava muito bem, já eu, era um caso a parte. Nunca tive muita coordenação motora. Mas com ele ali, me guiando, eu consegui pelo menos não pisar no seu pé ou tropeçar. A música acabou e nossos lábios já estavam colados um no outro. Mas Edward interrompeu nosso beijo, amarrei a cara.

- Bella, eu preciso falar uma coisa com você. – OMG! Lá vem bomba.

- Ed, se for terminar comigo, dá pra pelo menos esperar a gente voltar pra Forks? Eu sei que eu não sou a melhor das namoradas. Mas... – Ele me interrompeu de novo, isso já esta começando a me irritar.

-Não é nada disso bobinha. É que... – Suspense me mata.

-Desembucha!

-Eu te amo. Pronto falei. – Acho que a palavra tacho descreve minha cara.

-Desculpa, eu não devia ter falado isso. – O abracei e comecei a chorar no ombro dele.

-O que foi? Por que está chorando Bella? – Ele afagava meus cabelos.

-É que voe é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. Meu ultimo namorado, James, me magoou muito, ele me traiu, com Victoria. Minha antiga melhor amiga. E essa foi a razão deu ter me mudado para Forks há 2 anos.

-Desculpe. Eu juro nunca te magoar Isabella Marie Swan. Te juro minha lealdade e meu coração. Serei inteiramente seu por toda a eternidade. Isso soou meio gay né? – Eu gargalhei. – Vou buscar um copo de água pra você.

-Edward?

-O que foi Bella?

-Também te amo. – Me levantei e fui até ele. O beijei longamente. Minhas mão se dirigiram a sua camisa, e comecei a abrir os botões.

-Bella, você sabe que se não pararmos agora, onde isso vai parar não sabe?

-Sim, eu quero continuar. – Ele sorriu e colou novamente seus lábios nos meus.

Acordei no dia seguinte. Estendi o braço, Edward não estava lá. Ai, eu sei que eu tenho pouca experiência nesse lance de Sexo. Mas será que ela achou que eu fui tão ruim? Achei um bilhete embaixo do travesseiro.

"_Bella, desci para ajudar Emmet com o resto das coisas. Desculpe por não poder te esperar. Adorei a noite de ontem. _

_Com amor._

_Edward Cullen"_

Pelo menos ele não me abandonou. Entrei para o chuveiro, e coloquei uma roupa bem fresca. Tinha uma viagem para aproveitar.

_Querido Diário,_

_Os dias passaram rápido, e logo tivemos que voltar. Eu e Edward estávamos cada vez mais juntos. Fiquei sabendo pelos meus contatos que Victoria havia fugido com o melhor amigo dele, Laurent, e ainda por cima, levando todo o dinheiro que ele tinha na conta. Eu sei que é muito feio rir da desgraça dos outros, mas não resisti. Tenho que andar depressa, Edward está vindo me buscar. Acho que eu nunca agradeci tanto por ter conhecido alguém. Escutei uma buzina tocar, tenho que ir. Xoxo. =)_

**Fim**

N.A=. Me dói no coração dizer isso, mas sim, a fic acabou. Tentei fazer desse ultimo capitulo uma coisa mais romântica. Acho que deu certo. Deixem suas reviews. Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam ao longo dessa minha fic. Sinto dizer, mas não sei se vou escrever mais fics, minha vida anda bem complicada e não esta dando tempo.

Beijos,

Mariana Marcatto.

(Pela ultima vez aqui.) = D


End file.
